Dogs can love, especially Taiyoukais
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: (As of Feb, 6, 2013 this story was deleted, currently being rewritten. Same plot, more expressive writing) Sesshomaru has been turned into a dog. Kagome takes him in, without really knowing it's HIM. After many events he finds himself falling. Falling for her. Can he claim her and change back? May change into two seperate stories. Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: As the same with Bounty Hunter, I have decided to rewrite this one too. __ It would be better to ignore the chapters before this one as it may not make sense. I may take them down. Yeah, I'll do that so please look forward to a better story, just like my bounty hunter story, that I'm currently rewriting. The title is lame since it seems to have nothing to do with the plot, so send me some title suggestions ne? Me taking down this story and rewriting it will probably piss a lot of people off but don't you wanna reread what I wrote, but only better with completely new details and such?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I merely use them to write stories and they still belong to Rumiko Takehashi, the rightful owner and creator.**_

OoO

The hallway he walked down seemed to be endless, looking as if he could walk and walk forever but never find a way out. He remembered these halls, from when he was but a pup, walking down them, alone. It was quiet then, like it was now; a desolate place not fit for any child. Even now, he did not like the restricting kind of vibe they gave off. It was in his nature, to run free. How his mother tolerates it, he would never know. Speaking of her, he vaguely wondered why she had called him. They rarely spoke, only on special occasions. Such occasions were his father's funeral or when he was a pup, barely learning to walk, unsteady in his steps. Other than that, they shared few words. It was unusual, for her to call upon him.

Stopping at the door before him, he listened briefly. His mother's breathing along with another, were all he could hear. He deemed it safe, and opened the door. What he first saw, was a human? More surprising than her presence, was the aura she gave off. A priestess. Why was she here? His mother detested humans, she hated them all. But priestess's she loathed most of all, or rather all holy things.

"Mother." He greeted. She in turn inclined her head in acknowledgment. He glanced at her. In their 600 years apart, nothing had changed. Wait, no, she had changed but only slightly. She had small shadows under her eyes but it would not be visible to humans. All they would see is a demon, unchanging, even as they themselves crumbled away. Besides that, it looked as if she was still his mother from before, the one he often saw as a child. But that was not so, she changed, 100 years later to a different person in personality.

It seemed he would have to be the one to talk, which he never did before, never one for idle chatter. "What did you call me for mother?" Always formal to everyone, even to the one who birthed him. It was how he was raised. If she was perturbed by his formalities she did not show it, only giving him a slight smile. Oh, there too, a slight wrinkling in her smile. "Sesshomaru." Oddly, he found his instincts standing on end, alert and wary.

The miko behind her moved and he narrowed his eyes. A low growl reverberated from his throat and she froze. He raised his hand, cracking his knuckles in a showcase of who was dominant in this room. Said miko cast a worried glance at his mother, who merely motioned for her to continue. She did so hesitantly, never taking her eyes off him. She was right to do so, but even that could not stop him. Before she could blink, he had her up against the wall, her struggling for breath as he cut off her air supply. "M-Mistress!" She cried out wide as she tried to pry his hands off her throat. He didn't let go. Hunting and killing taught him that much. A firm grip was necessary if one was set on killing.

His mother glanced at the two. She did not rise. "Mistress! Please!" Her cries were annoying to his ears, and he reaffirmed his pressure a bit more. Just a little more and he could easily snap her neck, so quick that she'd never know. He didn't want that. The sadistic part of him wanted to watch her suffer. Such is the nature of a demon. Her eyes were slits by now, short of losing consciousness. So preoccupied, he barely noticed when she slapped a sutra on his arm in her desperate attempt to be released. He ignored that, choosing to instead watch her squirm and mumble some words. They were incoherent, with her being close to passing out and all. And then, he felt the electric current shoot through his body, and in his confusion, let go.

She fell, coughing to the ground, wheezing and eyes watering. Carefully he peeled the paper off letting it flutter to the ground as it sizzled, purification power burning his hand. That didn't matter; it would heal in a couple of seconds. Or it should have—it didn't. The familiar sensation of cells, flesh, melding to heal the wound never came. He felt his eyes widen, and snapped his head up. She was picking herself up, her hatred burning in obsidian eyes. He bared his fangs, growling. "You wretch, what have you done?!" He could feel it. The sweltering heat coursing through his body and along with, the feel of it altering his blood. What "it" was, he could not explain, for even now, he never found out. His body felt rooted to the ground, unable to move.

Soft giggling was the last thing he heard. As he fell to the ground he saw his mother gently gathering the girl into her arms the same smile still on her face, crinkling with her soft laughter. He snapped his jaws, snarling in anger since he could not retaliate. Still, she did not gaze away from him, even when his mother pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Although, she did snuggle closer when his eyelids drooped downwards until he couldn't hold them at all.

OoO

That was it. If she had to continue walking any further, she'd blow her top! Huffing, she dropped her bag to the floor, relishing in the way it gave a satisfied' plop.' This certainly got his attention, for he bounded over, obviously frowning. "Hey, what're you doing?!" She gave him a glare. "Don't you give me that Inuyasha! I'm tired and I'm gonna rest!" He glared in return. "Kagome, you said those words three hours ago! How weak can you be?!" Her eyes widened then narrowed in anger. How dare him! "Not all of us are part demons ya know!" She stood up, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Too bad, not get used to it already!" He grabbed her arm, ready to drag her.

She shoved him. "Get your hands off me!" He in turn, fell. "What the hell?! KAGOME!" He shouted, from his place on the ground. She kicked him, reveling in his yelp. "Where's the bath at?" He gave her a "WTF" look but that quickly changed when she yanked on his subjugation beads. "INUYASHA! Where is the bath!?" Startled, he could only point to his left, stunned to silence. She whisked on by him, huffing and mumbling ways she could supposedly say "Sit" on accident. "You idiot." Shippo groaned, Miroku laughed, and Sango shook her head. Would he never learn? "Keh, shut up, Shippo! Go make yourself useful and collect some rocks for the fire!" The kit made a face before scampering off.

OoO

"Ohh this is so relaxing." Kagome sighed, her anger dissipating like the steam from the hot springs she currently sat in. She sat there, enjoying the warmth before she began to bathe. It was a routine she made sure to do every day, even if it annoyed a certain hanyou, which was quite fun in its own right. It didn't take long to finish but still, she wanted to stay since once she went back to the group, she'd be demanded upon again and again. It was nice to have some relaxation time. That didn't last long. Not when she suddenly heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

Quickly, she ducked into the water. "Who's there?!" She yelled, swimming to the edge to grab her bows. Nothing answered. It stayed like this for a while, her listening for sound in the cool air, which in turn made Goosebumps rise along her skin. She heard it again, this time accompanied with a low whine. 'An animal?' She thought, getting out and dressing. Maybe it was injured. She quickly packed up and hurried along into the dense forest, searching for anything that might guide her to the source of the whine.

OoO

End of Chapter 1

Written: July 26, 2011

Rewritten: February 6, 2013

Ja ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I am satisfied with my current writing as of now, or rather how it's being rewritten. I cannot fathom how you guys managed to get through the first chapter, 2 years ago. Ah well. We can forget about that. ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I merely use them to write stories and they still belong to Rumiko Takehashi, the rightful owner and creator.**_

OoO

Upon waking, he immediately noticed there was something odd. He felt different, in many ways. First of all, his resilient sense of hearing was murky. The same could be said about his sense of smell. Both were stronger than that of a human but still frailer than an inuyoukai like him. It was unlike his usual way of feeling things. He also noticed, that he was lower to the ground. Was his face down? No, that couldn't be since he felt all his limbs extended to their usual positions. So why, why the unusual sensation? Besides these new variations, he also realized his surroundings were not of his mother's castle in the sky, but of a forest.

He felt warmer than usual. And wet. His nose was wet. Looking to the sky, he saw it not at all cloudy but pretty sunny. For some mysterious reason, he licked his nose… Wait what? With his tongue? Impossible. Even he could not do that, being an inuyoukai and all. He really needed to find out what was wrong with him; and soon.

"Hey guys look!" Great. Humans, just what he needed. "Oh, it's a puppy." A puppy? Where? Animals did not go near him, sensing his presence to be dangerous; a natural instinct to stray away from the dominant predator of the food chain. "Maybe it's a stray?" He turned. Perhaps they'd see him and run off in terror? "But it's white, and has purple markings… Could it be a demon?" That was odd. Had the supposed dog been a demon, he would've sensed it. Maybe not… With him feeling off about everything. "Let's kill it!" Whatever. It's not that he needed to care about a lesser demon.

He could hear them, shuffling around and picking up rocks. Oh, they were raising them up, to throw them. They flew through the air, audible to his hearing. And they were… getting closer? 'Thump!' The sharp rock dug into his side, the shock and weight of it throwing him off balance, sending him to the ground. 'WHAT?' Did they really dare strike him? "Oh yeah, I got him!" Again, the picking up of more projectiles. And just as they were about to throw it, he realized. They were hitting a dog with rocks. He was getting hit by rocks… WHAT THE HELL? He stood there, facing the kids, who were around the age of 7 or so.

They stopped, suddenly seeing his golden eyes and crescent moon. He stood there, not believing what his mind has processed. That just could not be possible. "It—it really is a demon!" Oh so nooowww they cower in fear. "AHH!" One of them yelled, dropping the rocks and disappearing into the trees. "H—HEY! Wait!" There goes the second one. "AH… Ah..!" The third one stood, raising a finger to point. He realized, it wasn't him he was pointing at but at something else. He drew close to the floor, and carefully craned his neck to see but winced slightly when he realized his side hurt.

That did not deter him from glancing behind him. A demon, possibly bat from the scent he was getting, hovered in the sky. Well not exactly hovering, since it has caught whiff of some humans nearby and was currently rapidly gaining speed downwards. He bolted towards the bush, easily melding with the green leaves and watched, slightly pleased, as the demon caught the stricken boy in its claws. Only until after he was caught, did he begin to scream. "AH! No, let go! TOKI! REI!" He yelled in desperation, calling out to the other two boys in fear, even as he was ripped apart. The boys did not come back.

'Typical humans, disgusting things.' He thought, softly padding away. He came to a small river, and fearing he was right, looked into the water. First he saw his eyes, the same golden irises. Then his crescent moon, same shape and color. But that was it. The rest of him had become a small canine. He was fluffy, pure white in his form, with his purple stripes he regularly acquired when in his true form. He was a miniature version of himself!

'_How unbecoming…'_

That couldn't even begin to describe his inner turmoil. He had always prided on the way he could easily accept things that came his way but THIS-This was completely irrational for him to accept. How could he, he of all people, have been so careless to have not seen what that vile miko was up to? He had been thoughtless, assuming that she wasn't powerful enough to do harm. He was paying for senselessness now. What a cruel way to do so, Kami-sama.

He did a full walk through, examining his new temporary body. Yes, he said temporary because no way was he going to stay like so. Not even if his father got down on his knees or suddenly handed him Tessaiga, with Inuyasha bound to the tree again. A wonderful fantasy he would've loved to see but no, not even that would sway him.

He did find that he had a small gash on his side, small but deep. It was funny how you never really _felt_ how bad a cut could hurt, _until _you realized that you had one? _Then_ it decided to suddenly pain you? Well that was how he experienced it. He began walking, intent on finding his mother and somehow fixing this mess.

That plan didn't last long, since he ended up collapsing by a tree a few meters away from the river. He saw to his displeasure, he was bleeding. His ignorance about not resting proved to be his downfall as it seemed he had lost quite a bit of blood in his newfound form. This was awesome, he later decided. Sarcasm was only fun when you were saying it to someone else ne? Otherwise, it was downright awful. 'A perfect ending to a perfect day.' He thought bitterly.

OoO

Okay, she had heard that whine twice now. If only she could hear it once more. And as if by some cue, there it came again. A pitiful whine, one of pain and annoyance. "It's over there?" She mumbled, picking her way through the annoying undergrowth. She nearly screamed when she almost tripped over the small lump. Okay, she more like yelled as she managed to maneuver her way away from the lump in hopes of not hurting whatever was laying there. She did manage to get some new scratches on her leg though.

"GAH!"

The lump shot up, rushing under the roots of an ancient tree. She squeaked in surprise, her pulse hammering away in her chest. She hadn't thought that it would react like that. It opened its eyes and she found herself staring into sunshine kissed irises. The same could be said for Sesshomaru, who suddenly saw the sea reflected back at him in smoldering pools of sapphire.

It was silent, Kagome collecting herself and Sesshomaru analyzing the human before him. He readied himself, unsure if she would attack. When she finally managed not to jump when he moved, she scooted a bit closer. His reaction was instantaneous, him edging away as well as growling in warning. She paused, easily deciphering the growl as one coming from a dog. She smiled.

Kagome got up, reaching for her bag slowly. When he did not move, she tediously pulled out water, a bowl, and some meat she'd saved from last night's dinner. Somehow, during all this she ended up explaining what she was doing. "I'm just getting out food for you so don't worry." She reassured as she pushed it towards him. He warily watched and edged away some more. "It's not bad or anything ya know?" He still did not move from his spot. "Are you a stray boy?" Why she asked she didn't know. Maybe she was trying to familiarize herself to him. "Okay, I'll just leave now. But I'll be back tomorrow!" That latter was said when he gave a look, almost relieved looking.

When she began to get up, he saw that she did not touch the bowls of water and meat. 'SO she is coming back.' He thought, somewhat annoyed. As she walked away, he tried to summon strength to get away, even if a little ways from here. It would be much better if he was gone when she came back. Humans were fickle creatures. He could never tell if they'd turn on someone else or do something drastic. Such matters like that were out of his control. He found it better to ignore them as they were no better than insects; a complete bother and waste of time.

He couldn't get up. He'd have to wait it out until she either got bored or until he could move, whichever came first. He would've preferred moving but things as they were, it did not seem to be playing in his favor.

OoO

True to her word, she came back the following day. He hadn't touched the food. He did not wish to encourage her or she'd never leave. "Ne, why didn't you eat the food?" She asked, frowning slightly at the still full bowls. "Were they not good?" He looked away, choosing to rest on his paws. The human girl cocked her head. "Are you hurt?" He closed his eyes, feigning ignorance of her question. On his side, the blood had solidified, caking on his coat. It was uncomfortable, the feeling of it scrunching whenever he moved. He needed a bath. "You haven't moved from your spot since last night… Don't dogs like to move around?" Again, he ignored her. "I know Inuyasha likes it so you must like it too." His eyes flew open, his head in her direction before she had even finished her sentence.

Apparently she noticed his sudden change since she smiled. "He doesn't like staying too long in one place." She explained before going on. "He's a hanyou if you're wondering." His eyes narrowed, suddenly wondering how he had not noticed that she resembled the dead priestess his half breed brother had fawned over at a time. He also realized she was the wench that took his arm, when she pulled the sword from its pedestal and gave it to the mongrel. He blinked and looked down. Both arms. That was odd, though he did relish the feeling of two limbs, which had been snatched from him for two years. That did not smoother his hatred of her now.

"You have his eyes." He growled. She stopped before giving a soft smile. "I guess you don't like him? That's okay, most people don't. I guess animals fit that category too." Her laughter was small, as if she didn't want to bother him_. ' I don't like you either.' _He thought. Luck was not on his side. From far off, he could hear the damned hanyou crashing through the forest, obviously looking for his miko. "KAGOME!" She looked to his side. "Oh, there he is now." She mumbled as she stood. He called her name before he smelt her scent and right turned before leaping over to her. "Hey wench, where were ya?"

Her displeasure was imminent. "Sit boy." He watched as Inuyasha crashed to the ground, fascinated. "OW!" Kagome smiled deviously. "It's Kagome jerkoff." He sat up. "Whatever. When's dinner gonna start?" She gave him a harsh look. "Is that all you think about Inuyasha?" He flinched, sensing his mistake. "Uh—Uh—Kagome, we're just waiting." That was a brilliant excuse. Kagome opened her mouth but Inuyasha sniffed. "Ugh, what is that smell?!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, offended. Inuyasha covered his nose. "Geh, it smells like Sesshomaru!" His surprise stopped him from biting said hanyou.

He still retained his natural scent? Maybe there was some hope. He shifted and drew Inuyasha's attention. "Huh? What's under there?" Inuyasha lowered himself until he saw. "It's a dog." Kagome piped in. "Yeah yeah I know! But why?" He yakked before he quickly jumped up. "Ew, he smells like that bastard Sesshomaru!" She whacked him upside the head "Inuyasha, don't be mean to him!" He responded. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Kagome glared. "For being mean to him!" Inuyasha gaped. "Kagome it's just a dog!"

"And you're just a hanyou right?!" He quieted. She threw her bag at him. "WHA?!" He yelled, catching the humongous thing. "THERE! Go cook dinner yourself! Make your stupid ramen!" He should've been hurt, mad, or insulted. Any of them but he tuned her out when she said Ramen and ran off, gleeful. She huffed. "Stupid Inuyasha." The insult was quiet. He watched. He guessed she didn't like to be forgotten about so easily. Inuyasha was easy about that.

Kagome didn't mention him again as she chattered on that day, talking to him. He let her, watching her.

OoO

End of Chapter 2

Written: July 26, 2011 (Tuesday)

Rewritten: February 7, 2013 (Thursday)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Just a small chappie to show that I'm still alive and intend to finish this story.

"What should I call you?" He cast a glance from his resting place on his paws. Wonderful, she wanted to name him. A sign of attachment. If he let this continue she'd never let him go. He looked away, ignoring her. "Akio? Dai? Hiro? Hitoshi?" Those were terrible names, well except Katsu. He quite liked that name but did not wish it upon him and shook his head lightly. Kagome smiled in amazement before continuing on. "What about Kei?"

(A/N: English translations to let you guys in on what Sesshomaru perceives and whatnot. :P

Akio-Glorious hero

Dai- Big, great, vast, or large

Hiro- Abundant, Generous, tolerant, and prosperous

Hitoshi- Even tempered

Kei- Blessed, lucky

Katsu- Victory)

That was humorous in a sadistic way, considering his current predicament. Again, a small movement of his head and she proceeded on. "Kioshi? Him, pure? "Koiji?" No. "Manabu?" HECK NO. "Nao?" Did he look easily controlled? No. "Hmm, well you are kind of reseved so how about Hisashi?" He wanted to groan. NO, he liked his name. Sesshomaru. He wanted no other but she had already looked away.

(A/N: Again, more translations

Kioshi- Pure

Koiji- Light child/shining child

Manabu- Learn

Nao- Docile

Hisashi- Ruler)

"Inuyasha, I got a name for him!" She called, not noticing his rapid head shaking. Said hanyou walked over, nose wrinkling in distaste. "What do you want?" Kagome smiled. "I found a name for him, Hisashi! Shi-chan for short!" The repulsive look could not begin to describe his growing dislike for the miko.

Inuyasha, oddly, did not laugh. "Shi-chan? It's a boy ya know. Shi-chan's too girly." He stuffed his hands in his sleeves. "So?" He went on with his usual "Keh!" and spoke, "Have some brains Kagome! A boy needs a boy name!" She huffed. "Well what do I name his then?!" Inuyasha looked in his direction, hesitating before turning around. "Sesshomaru," he muttered. "EH?"

He looked back, frown heavily marring his face. "I sad SESSHOMARU wench! Listen right!" Two sets of eyes stared, both equally surprised. "Inuyasha, are you sick?" He stormed off before yelling at a distance, "HE SMELLS LIKE THE BASTARD OKAY?!" It took a while for her to comprehend but when she did, she broke into a smile. "Did you hear that Shi-chan? He's letting me keep you!" He felt his eye twitch. Perhaps Inuyasha knew who he was and secretly subjecting him to torture under the pretense of 'caring'? If so, Inuyasha was clever. Very clever.

She giggled. "So Shi-chan," a flinch there, "do you like dog treats?" No way in hell. He was officially becoming a pet. In his mind he was secretly chanting "Damn you mother," over and over. He suddenly wished, and he had been so sure he wouldn't, that Jaken would suddenly tune into his 'Sesshomaru senses', find him, and take him away to be fixed.

That was not to happen, since Kagome chose at that moment to dig into her bag, pause, and frown. He watched her fidget, seemingly thinking hard. A moment later she sighed and got up, trudging away. What ailed her so? "Inuyasha?' Why call him back? His answer was spoken moments later. "What?" She twisted her fingers around. "I need to uh, go home."

His earlier show of kindness died. "What?! Kagome! We have jewel shards to find!" While he ranted, she mentally prepared her own argument. "You can't go home just because you want to!" Kagome spoke, rather calmly. "We're running low on supplies and I need to catch up on school work."

"Get them later!" It didn't last long. "Inuyasha, I need to go sometime! You can't just keep me here!" A hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Like hell I will!" She slapped it away. "I'm not an object! I can leave when I want to now get outta my way! I'm going home dammit!" And picked up her bag, angrily stuffing her belongings into it. "Hey! Kagome!" He yelled, walking forward. "WHAT?!" She slung it over her shoulder. "You can't go!"

"Sango and Miroku aren't even _here_! You can spare a couple of days!" She pulled Sesshomaru in her arms and walked away. He tensed. No one touched him so familiarly, even Rin knew her bounds but he knew to force himself to relax. Things would be easier, and he didn't want to listen to Inuyasha any more than he had to.

Kagome 'sat' Inuyasha and persuaded him to let her go. Which she did, moments later, leaving him to wonder just exactly where she lived.

End of Chapter 3

(A/N: Well here you are. Short I know but my computer time is limited so I had to make this quick and with only 30 minutes to type and post. Please leave a review. Also, I'm writing my other chapter stories so stay tune! :D)

Ja Ne,

Killing perfection's lover


End file.
